dcuniverserpfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Tomas McCullen - Sketch (TT)
Category:Heroes Processing General Information # Name - Tomas McCullen #Gender - Male #Age - 15 #Faction - Teen Titans #Codename - Sketch Personality He is mature for his age and down-to-earth. He can be very lonely and can sometimes look on the dark side of life. He is very intelligent and intellectual. He can often be hard on himself thinking he does everything wrong and tends to think things are his fault. He is a bit of a weedy teenager so he isn't very good at physical fighting but can if nescisary. History Tomas had a standard childhood, nothing out of the ordinary. He was smart, resonably popular and involved with community work ect. Tomas and his parents moved from Dunfermline, Scotland to Washington DC, America a few month before his 12th birthday because Tomas's dad got a job there. Tom was popular for about a month because of his British was of thinking and his 'cool' acceent. But eventually the novelty wore off and he began to get bullied. Tomas never knew he had these powers until 1 week before his 13th birthday. He was sitting at home, after having an argument with his father about being bullied. He did the only thing that calmed him down, he drew. He started to draw a dragon and it came to life (It was missing a tail). He instantly lost his consentration and anger as it was quickly replaced with fright. Tom's parents were not so much scared, more woried that he could misuse his powers and possibly hurt other people or himeself. His parents didn't know what to do so they sent him to a bording school in NYC (A long way I know). He spent a year there without trouble. Over the summer he talked things over with his parents and they all mutually decide he should stay (Mutually meaning he had no say in the matter). The day before the Christmas break some of his 'peers' made a fool out of him. He was furious. He did the only thing that calms him down, drawing (This sounds familiar). He drew another dragon, and this time it worked. The creature burnt down the whole dorn building. There was no proof of arson so he didn't get caught by the police but other people 'like him' knew it had to be someone with powers. Bio-Surge of the Justice League decided to investigate and found Tomas with a sketched cat prowling round him. Bio-Surge took Tom to Titan's Tower where he was told about what they do and how he can help. Abilities & Weaknesses It is unknown why Tomas has these powers, only that he does. It may be a genetic mutation or mutation of another sort but no one know or has taken the initiative to find out. Powers Similar to this Animation *Can draw realistic pictures in second *By touching a drawing or painting and concentrating on it he can bring it to life Weakness *It only works with drawings or paintings. Tomas believes it's because they are the manifestation of emotions *The size or type of the object dictates how long it can become reality. Something inanimate like a sword Tom can keep real for days, a ship he could only sustain for a few minutes. However something living, more specifically animals, drain more energy, so a cat could be sustained for maybe a day, but a dragon or an elephant would be no more in about 30 minutes. *It also depends on his focus and energy level. If Tomas is tired or stress he has less energy and cannot focus. I haven't got a pic of his uniform yet. Son.Of.Khione If in doubt Talk to me 01:33, December 19, 2011 (UTC) fine, approved "Beware the man that hunts monsters, for that he might become one"- Lott-Lotto 03:01, December 19, 2011 (UTC)